


Five Times Dante Watched, and One Time He Didn't

by saberteeth



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Lingerie, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nosebleed, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Reader Has AFAB Genitalia, Scent Kink, Threesome - M/M/Other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saberteeth/pseuds/saberteeth
Summary: Dante’s a good devil hunter – doesn’t normally need to call in backup outside of those two friends of his, but occasionally he calls you in on a big job, and more occasionally the two of you end up in bed afterward. You’re not anything beyond colleagues who enjoy getting each other off from time to time, so you have no guilt hooking up with his client, this mysterious tattooed goth twink that's been hanging around. Maybe you’re even trying to make Dante a little jealous, and it’s working.You haven’t noticed, but Dante has certainly noticedyou.
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Five Times Dante Watched, and One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangs/gifts).



> for a private holiday exchange! it's been a while since i wrote reader fic so this was a nice challenge!! i couldn't pick one kink from their list of ideas so ummmm HERE'S SIX <3 hope you enjoy!

**I. WATCH**

It’s been a few days since Dante started watching you. He palms himself through his pants as you get your hands inside V’s, jerking the zipper down with eager fingers.

And he knows that this is wrong, probably, but he’s never been a man prone to morals. It’s been a while since you and he have fucked, since he’s fucked anyone, and he’s horny, and the kid is hot. And he’s especially hot when he’s tangled up with you.

Dante’s a good devil hunter – doesn’t normally need to call in backup outside of those two friends of his, but occasionally he calls you in on a big job, and more occasionally the two of you end up in bed afterward. You’re not anything beyond colleagues who enjoy getting each other off from time to time, so you have no guilt hooking up with his client. Maybe you’re even trying to make Dante a little jealous, and it’s working.

You haven’t noticed, but Dante has certainly noticed  _ you. _

You dip your head to lick at V’s delicate tattoos, tongue sliding over where the ink crawls up from his crotch. You’re only slightly disappointed to see that they don’t continue below his low-slung waistline, but it’s hard to dwell when his dick springs free, already hard. He hadn’t been wearing any underwear, and you try to ignore the way that your mouth waters.

Christ, you’ve barely gotten to know him or anything about him beyond an initial, you can at least give him a handjob before you go down on the guy.

So you do.

“Is this okay?” you ask, not really waiting for an answer before you let the pads of your fingers trail up the side of his cock.

“Of course,” he responds, and it’s hard not to watch the way his lips curl around the words. They’re pink and swollen from earlier, necking against the side of the van like horny teenagers, and you hope that Nico doesn’t catch wind of you getting hot and heavy against the side of her baby.

* * *

**II. NOSEBLEED**

It becomes increasingly harder for Dante to stop watching as the days go on – you make it too easy. You and V, entangled on one end of the couch in the goddamned foyer of Devil May Cry. Dante is a full grown demon, and he can smell what’s going on before entering his shop, his home. The scent of your cunt is a welcome and familiar one, the way you leak and the pheromones you exude as your clit swells with lust.

He could leave, give you two some space, or open the door and embarrass you both, but he doesn’t. Instead, he makes his way up to the fire escape on the abandoned building next door, and spreads his legs as he sits back against the bricks. Real nice view from up here, the two of you naked, V rubbing at your crotch with those bony fingers.

His rings are cold against your cunt, and you shiver despite the sweat running down your back.

You lift your fingers from where they’ve been buried inside of you, bringing them to your mouth to kiss them reverently before locking eyes with V and licking up the sides of them, sucking and hollowing your cheeks.

He doesn’t answer in words, just darts his tongue out and bites his lip almost involuntarily. You take it for what it is: an invitation, and lower your head.

But as soon as you do, Dante can hear you say something, an annoyed tone to your voice. Thankful for demonic senses, he strains his ears to hear you speak.

“God, now, of all times?” you’re saying, pissed. You can feel the blood running down your face, and Dante can see the way the red glints in the mid-afternoon sunlight. It’s made its way into your mouth, painting the crevices between your teeth, looking as if you’ve sunk them into the demons that you hunt. It’s nothing so gruesome, though, just the nosebleeds you get every so often in the winter months.

_ Shit, _ Dante thinks, and palms himself. He’s never pretended not to have an intimate relationship with violence. And blood, in any form, riles him up.

And when two red spots drip onto V’s cock, Dante laughs under his breath, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Are you going to clean that up?” V asks, voice low and eyes dark, nostrils twitching as he inhales. Is he  _ turned on _ by this?

“With – my tongue?”

He doesn’t answer in words, just smirks, lips pulling at his sallow cheeks in a way that is somehow enticing, despite how he’s asking you to suck  _ blood _ off his dick.

But fuck it. It is kind of hot, in a way you can’t explain. Exchange of bodily fluids, right? What’s so different about this one? He shivers a bit, fingers gripping your hair as his hips buck forward, making you choke as the tip of his cock hits the back of your throat. He groans, and it’s encouraging. You move your mouth forward, letting your hand come up to thumb at the slit.

The iron is sour in your mouth, but it’s a welcome taste. And later, as you press your fingers to V’s mouth, encouraging him to clean the fluids off, he’ll think so too.

* * *

**III. TEETH**

V doesn’t have fangs. Not the way Dante does, canines sharper than a human’s should be, just another one of those things that’s  _ off _ about him. You’ve never bothered complaining, though, because it’s not like they’re a damper on bedroom activity. Quite the opposite, actually.

But V – he’s just got the same teeth as any human, flat and dull and canines that slightly taper at the end.

That doesn’t seem to matter, Dante notes, as he watches them sink into the skin on your neck.

V still sucks purple and brilliant reds, teeth marks and blood dripping down, and you love it, you fucking love it, as heat rushes straight to the tip of your clit, and you need V’s fingers down there now,  _ now. _

He obliges, shoving them down your pants with no ceremony, never letting up, just letting his lips ghost over your collarbone and onto your tits.

His mouth closes gently over a nipple, teeth pressed into the sensitive skin above, and you shiver.

* * *

**IV. TRAPPED**

You’re in a hole.

This damn Qliphoth thing has been tearing up all of Red Grave, and more than once you’ve tripped over a damn root, or been forced to jump back and quickly draw your guns to finish off an offending tentacle. V watches with lazy eyes, occasionally sending one of his familiars forward before finishing off the attack with a jut of his cane.

This time, though, a crack had formed in the ground and two Hell Caina had jumped out, scythes raised and lunging for you. Years on the job have taught you fast reflexes, and you’re pulling your shotgun out of its holster before the thing can even make a swipe, throwing a few ninja stars for extra impact. You can see Dante entrenched in a battle of his own across the way, that huge claymore of his raised before it comes down and neatly cleaves the head of an Empusa in two.

Looking away for a moment is costly – the crack in the ground stretches until it forms a pit in the middle of the road, and though one of V’s familiars tries to leap out and stop you from falling, both you and V tumble downward.

The hole is deeper than you expected; dark, and the sky is a pinprick above you. Griffon can’t carry the two of you up that high, and V doesn’t have enough energy to summon Nightmare, but surely Dante saw you fall, and the bastard can fly, right? He won’t leave you to suffer for too long.

Because it’s starting to feel very cramped in here, you think, as your body presses against V’s, the cool of the damp earth against your back, and the laces of V’s vest pressing into your stomach.

“Think he noticed us fall?” a voice comes in your ear, breathy and entirely too calm for the situation at hand.

“I hope!” you respond, and you’d be embarrassed by the shrillness of your tone if it didn’t feel like the fucking walls were closing in on you. “I understand that you can look god in the eye and spit, V, but I don’t like this shit.”

“This shit?”

There it is again, that annoying eyebrow quirk.

“Being trapped like this,” you roll your eyes. “And I swear to god, if you – if you quote poetry right now, I have a gun. Not right now. We are literally in a hole.”

V laughs, a short chuckle in that haughty way of his.

“Quite the opposite. I was thinking of some ways we could distract ourselves,” he murmurs, and he puts his mouth on yours, snakes a hand up your shirt. Okay, this, you can get with. And if Dante has to yell at you two to get a room when he finally gets off his ass to rescue you, then so be it.

But Dante won’t.

He already saw the two of you fall, ran over, ready to trigger and pull the two of you out of there.

He figured that could wait when he saw what you decided to do to pass the time.

And he knows this is becoming an increasing problem, with the amount of times he’s been an unconsenting voyeur, but it’s really fucking hard to care when, hours later and in the safety of his own bed, the orgasms are unlike anything he’s ever had.

* * *

**V. LINGERIE**

Despite the May heat, you’ve closed the window, and Dante stands on the rooftop across the street as he watches. So he can’t hear you.

He can see, though. He can see the black, lacy, and strappy number you hold up, gesturing to V to put it on. He complies, skinny little legs shimmying into the delicate thing, thin straps criss-crossing over his hips, where the bones just out and his tattoos end.

“Will you wear heels?” you ask V, and he scoffs, eyes turning to the ceiling.

“Will I wear heels, they ask,” he mocks, pulling out an exquisite pair of stilettos, chains and buckles crossing over the shiny black leather, and you nearly drool as he slides them on, standing up to his full height where he towers over you.

“Jesus Christ,” you breathe out, letting your fingers trail under your waistband.

“Are you going to unwrap me?” he asks, leaning forward, balancing immaculately, hand fisted in your shirt.

_ Like a fucking present, _ you think, but out loud you say “you really think you’re already wrapped?”

When you pull a corset out and mold it around his form, and when you begin to pull on the laces, Dante nearly gives himself away. If he were closer, if you were able to hear, you surely would have heard the way he tripped and stumbled in haste to get a hand on himself.

As it stands, though, you simply turn to V to ravish him in this elegant, expensive outfit.

* * *

**VI. SCENT**

Dante is a hunter by nature. He may be patient enough to watch, to stalk his prey, but eventually, he must strike. And that’s how he feels now, as you and V tumble into the spare bedroom, V pushing you down onto the bed, tongue ghosting over your stomach as he crawls overtop of you.

The scent emanating from your pores is nearly ridiculous with the way it creeps out from under the doors and into Dante’s nostrils. He can’t take it anymore.

There’s something about V that intrigues you, that you haven’t been able to figure out in these past 2 weeks of tumbling into bed with him. Despite it feeling ridiculously cliche, the only way you can think to describe him is mysterious. You don’t know anything about him beyond an initial, he’s overwhelmingly human and otherworldly still. And he certainly knows how to get you going in bed.

A brat yet dominating somehow at the same time, his lanky body wavers over you before pushing you back into the wall. Dante’s place is a shithole, the spare bed has got one flat pillow, but that doesn’t matter much.

“Look at you,” he says, green eyes dark and full of wonder. His pants are still on, but you’re completely naked, and he trails a finger down your neck before cupping around your chest, his touch reverent. “You’re exquisite.”

“Says  _ you,” _ you roll your eyes, but V doesn’t seem to take notice, just dipping his head to kiss where his thumb had brushed moments before.

_ “Thus men forgot that all deities reside in the human breast,” _ he murmurs.

It startles a laugh out of you. “I don’t – I don’t think that’s what Blake meant by that.”

V chuckles back, pushing himself back on the bed, knees bunching the sheets.

“Even so. Let me savor you.”

“You can savor my  _ cunt,” _ you laugh again, sitting up a bit more, but he stops you with a hand to your stomach, pushing you back down.

“You’ll listen to me.”

_ Shit. _ Maybe that shouldn’t make you flood with heat like it does, but god, there’s just something about his voice. His lips. The way he peers through his lashes with a predatory stare.  _ Yes, sir _ doesn’t tend to be in your vocabulary, but Jesus fuck.

You open your mouth to snark back instead, put him in his place, but he puts a finger to your lips to shut you up, and you can’t help the way your tongue darts out to lick.

“Be quiet. Someone’s listening.”

“Wait, what –”

“Someone’s been listening. Dante, come in here.”

_ Dante? _ You raise your eyebrows and try to cover yourself, but it’s useless with the way V is sitting on the sheets, stopping you from raising them over your pussy. Dante does peak around the door, nose scrunching up like he smells something particularly pungent.

“You’ve been listening?” you ask, but are surprised to find that you don’t particularly care. In fact, it’s kind of hot? You’ve never been one to shy away from being watched, after all. As if he knows what you’re thinking, V smirks in your direction before fixing his glare back on Dante, who raises his hands in mock innocence.

“Look, there’s only so much I could do! You two fuckin’ showin’ yourselves off every goddamn where, on  _ my  _ turf…”

“Wait, so this isn’t the  _ first _ time you’ve watched us?”

Dante at least has the graciousness to look a bit sheepish.

“Ah, well, I mean, I’ve only got so much self control, babe. You’re both – well –”

You exchange a look with V, who raises an eyebrow.

“Do you want to finish that sentence, you lecherous fool?”

Dante winces and puts a hand over his heart, but replies. “Look, you’re both attractive as shit, they and I have done it before, and you both  _ smell so goddamn good.” _

“Well, when you put it like that, who am I to say no,” you say, but chance a look at V to see if he feels the same, and it’s hard to read the expression on his face. But eventually he seems to relent, and he crooks a knobbly finger, motioning Dante toward the bed.

“You’re disgusting, Dante, but I suppose it would be acceptable for you to join us.”

He inhales deeply, scrubbing a hand down his face, palming his already-hard cock through his pants.

“Thank fuck.”

You’re no demon, but you’re starting to see what Dante means by the smell. The room does smell of sex, albeit faintly, to you. No one has even cum yet, you’ll have to hurry that up.

“Well? Get on the damn bed.”

“They’re testy, aren’t they?” Dante grins at V, who clucks his tongue.

“So demanding.”

“Will you two please hurry up!?” you demand, spreading your legs a bit. “V and I were in the middle of something before you decided to be all creepy and shit.”

“Hey, I resent that!” says Dante, putting a hand to his chest. “Will it help if I get my dick out?”

“So crass,” mutters V, and retakes his position overtop of you, darting a tongue to lick at your folds, sneaking a finger into your already wet cunt. “So what do you think, hmm? Which one of us in your cunt and which one of us in your mouth?”

“Oh fuck,” Dante groans. “Please let me have their cunt, it smells so fucking good. You two don’t understand...the scent of you two fucking it’s...sweet, but savory, makes my mouth fucking water.”

“Excellent,” says V. “I’ll gladly take their mouth.”

You bite back a retort about how his lips are made for oral, he’s certainly indulged you over these two whirlwind weeks. It’s not like your mouth isn’t watering at this, and you roll over onto your hands and knees, bracing yourself. Dante’s got two fingers inside of you, but you’re used to his cock, thick and long and he knows how to use it.

V shimmies out of his pants gracefully before taking his cock out and giving it a few strokes, eyes downcast lazily. You can’t help the way your mouth falls open, ready to taste. Dante enters you as you lean forward, tongue tasting experimentally at first, hand coming up to steady your grip, curling around the base. You can feel the way your pussy is stretched over Dante’s cock, his Prince Albert rubbing on the walls of your cunt and making you groan embarrassingly over V.

He reaches down, placing a delicate hand on your chin, and motions you forward. You attempt to brace yourself, but as Dante moves in and out of you, draped over your back so he can sniff at the juncture between your neck and your shoulder, you pitch forward, moving V’s cock further into your mouth.

“That’s it,” he coaxes, hand moving to tangle in your hair. Your brain feels fuzzy, you feel  _ full, _ taking it from both sides, but you manage to make your own hand move so that you can grab at V’s balls, and his hips stutter forward as you do, a little whimper coming from his throat.

Egged on, you close your mouth around the shaft in earnest, showing off a bit with how deep you can take it. It hits the back of your throat, but you just hollow your cheeks and suck, thumb kneading in tandem with your tongue, and V lets out a deep moan that wouldn’t sound out of place in a cheesy porno.

It must make Dante feel some type of way as well, because he doesn’t hold back from letting out a grunt of his own, hand against your ass to brace himself as he picks up the speed of his thrusts.

You can feel the pull at your clit, that kind that spreads shocks all the way down your legs and you know you’ll cum soon if this keeps up. You’d be embarrassed for finishing so fast if you didn’t have two ridiculously attractive guys going at you. You think you’re justified, you’re just going to ensure that they finish at the same time you do. No devil hunter left behind, or something.

You chance a look up at V’s face, but you get preoccupied staring at the intricacies of his tattoos, the way they swirl together and almost create a Rorschach test. You’re not sure what picture you’d see, right now everything just looks blurry as you bob your head back and forth, and V’s eyes fall closed in pleasure. Fuck  _ yeah _ you did that, and you tongue at his balls before licking all the way from the base up to the head, swirling your tongue in a move you’ve had in your arsenal for ages.

Dante grabs your hips at the same time, bringing your cunt to meet the base of  _ his _ dick, balls slapping against your skin.

You can feel the way they both move forward and you let yourself fall into the feeling, let your orgasm wash over you, clenching around Dante while you moan all over V, his cum filling your mouth.

It should taste gross but it doesn’t, it’s almost sort of sweet, and you swallow with a proud grin while Dante finishes emptying himself and drapes himself over top of you.

You let yourself slump onto the bed, spent, and V rubs a thumb over your lips again before joining you.

The two of them automatically curl around you, and you can’t help but giggle at the way the two of them couldn’t be more different, but mirrored each other without even trying.

“Dante, it’s weird that you were watching us,” you say, because your mouth sometimes works faster than your brain, and you want to slap a hand over it. It  _ was _ weird, right? But at the same time –

“Yeah,” he agrees, not even trying for an apology. “But like, that worked out, right?”

V laughs in that low and throaty way of his.

“I should punish you for that, but maybe later.” He tilts your head towards him, and looks into your eyes, a conspiratorial twinkle in his, like he’s got some grand scheme you’ve no idea of. “Would you care to join?”

“You think I’d pass that up?” you ask, reaching over to tweak one of Dante’s nipples. He doesn’t respond in words, just tucks his head into your neck like he’s embarrassed. Maybe he is, but knowing him, probably not. V snorts, his thumb continuing to knead at your hip. When you answer your own question, your eyes are closed and you’re perfectly content. “Hell no.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are sincerely appreciated if you enjoyed :-)


End file.
